This invention relates to a game apparatus and, more particularly, relates to a game apparatus which utilizes magnetized playing pieces on a playing surface.
Games which make use of magnetized playing pieces are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,293 issued Mar. 22, 1977 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,042 issued May 3, 1977 disclose magnetized game boards having array of locations, such as playing squares or pockets, which have randomly selected magnetic polarities.
British Patent Specification No. 1,109,898 published Apr. 18, 1968 discloses a game apparatus in which magnetic playing pieces have trunion projections for permitting altering of the positions of the pieces during the play of the game by making use of magnetic lines of force. This game apparatus necessitates a rigid and relatively complex multi-platform construction to make use of the magnetic lines of force.